Magnetorheological (MR) fluid clutch apparatuses are known as useful apparatuses for transmitting motion from a drive shaft with precision and accuracy, among other advantages. Accordingly, an increasing number of applications consider the use of MR fluid clutch apparatuses. For this purpose, it is desirable to modify existing MR fluid clutch apparatuses to bring them to safety standards of their given applications, for instance in terms of redundancy.